


Green is not a creative color

by Penstrokes



Category: Don't hug me I'm scared - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Green is not a creative color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the video. Notebook finds that Green is not a creative color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green is not a creative color

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I refer to the notebook as (s)he because I can’t decide what gender (s)he is supposed to be and I ain’t too good with pronouns other than she/he which I really should get around to learning at some point.  
> Written for a friend who runs an ask blog for the notebook from Don't Hug me I'm scared.

——————————————————————————————————————————-

One day, Notebook was doing what notebook does best. 

Being Creative. Today it was drawing and coloring because that was the best way to be creative. (S)he flipped through the crayons in a seemingly lazy matter. In reality the little pad of paper was searching for the right color with the precision of a well weathered artist with decades of experience. 

A splash of blue- but what shade of blue? Celeste or Cyan? How much shading? Where should (s)he put the shading?

After about an hour and a half of hard work the masterpiece was almost done. Now all that was left was the grass. 

Something hit hard deep inside of the notepad. Suddenly flashbacks of a time (s)he did not recognize but instinctually knew. A forest, a peaceful forest, all green and beautiful. (S)He felt a sense of belonging that was greater than (s)he had ever known. Like it was right.

But then something…foreign, something unnatural was making it’s way to them. The notepad no longer thought of itself in terms of singularity but as a collective mind. 

The man held a chainsaw.

That’s when everything went down. 

 

Pain

Fury

Anger

Helplessness filled the collective mind set. 

Images and events too horrible to describe shook the notepad to his/her very core. 

It had lasted for only a moment. And yet that was all it needed to make it’s mark. 

Green

was not a creative color.

 

——————————————————————————


End file.
